Modern medical care often involves the use of medical infusion pumps to deliver fluids and/or fluid medicine to patients. Infusion pumps permit the controlled delivery of fluids to a patient and provide flexible yet controlled delivery schedules. Infusion pumps can communicate with a server configured to manage the infusion statuses of the individual infusion pumps.